Rachel Ride
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: This is a crossover of Maximum Ride and Animorphs. It happens after Rachel is killed in the final book. For Max's part, it happens when all of the flock are kidnapped and Angel 'betrays' them. Rated T for a bit of language and violence.
1. Lies

**Rachel**

**The last thing I knew before I saw black was that I was about to die. I knew I was fighting on a ship, and Jake was yelling at me to get out of there. I knew Tobias and Cassie were going to be so mad at me for dieing, but I had to fight to to finish. I had to kill one more disgusting slug. I had to kill one more enemy before I died. And then, just like that, the lights for me flickered and slowly turned off. And then I was dead. **

**Nex thing I knew I was staring at the Ellimist, who told me it was okay for me to die. He told me that all life ends, no matter what anybody attempts to do to try and prevent thier own deathes. And then my lights flickered off again.**

**The next thing I knew I was staring at a white cieling. I twisted my head to see my arms were at my sides and were strapped down by some sort of restraint. I looked over to me left and was astonished to see Cassie there, eyes shut. "Cassie?" I breathed, my voice hoarce, as if I hadn't spoken in a million years. There was silence.**

**A guy who wore a white lab coat walked in and smiled when he saw me. "Ah, Rachel, how did you like the experiment? Was it satisfying or not? Did it not feel real?" I was confused and freaked at the same time. Who was this guy? How did he know me? And how on earth did I end up dead, yet here I am, strapped down by restraints? **

"**I am so confused and tired and hungry," I said, answering none of his stupid questions in that stupid accent of his. **

**The lab coat guy smiled again, then said "All you just experienced wasn't real. From the time you supposdly met an Andalite named Elfangor to the time of your supposed death was not real. You've been here the entire time. Remember? You and your friends agreed to take the experiment, to see if it would work. And now...now that it does, people can live lives in this program for...for as long as they wish!" **

**I was starting to get annoyed at this guys voice. Maybe the accent was...French? Who knows and who cares, right? "So your saying that we can't morph in real life? That there's no such thing as Andalites, and that there's no invasion or Yeerks happening right now?" The doctor shook his head, still smiling. **

"**Then what about Ax? Is he real?" I challengely asked. The doctor rolled me to the front of the room so I could see everyone, then pointed to a...well...a pretty hot guy and said "That's the supposed 'Ax'. His real name is Vincent Torres. His friends often call him 'Vince' as a sort of nickname." **

"**Is there a bathroom I could use? I feel like I haven't, uh, gone in a while." I said, my heart pounding. He nodded, then undid my restraints and helped me **

**stand up, a feat that seemed to take all of my energy. He then escorted me to a bathroom, and, just before I went in he said "Rachel?" I stopped and faced him, waiting for him to say something. "You've been here for thirteen years, just to let you know. The year is 2012." I nodded, trying to keep cool and calm. When I walked into the bathroom and I heard the door slam shut, I went over to a wall and slid down slowly. I had been stuck in this place for thirteen years. This meant my sisters were in thier twenties by now, and my parents would have thought that I dissapeared or that I was kidnapped. No...if the doctor guy had been lieing, then my parents would have thought that the Yeerks had captured me or killed me. **

**I stood up shakily and went over to a mirror. I shut my eyes and thought of a cats sleek fur and the angled eyes. I was gonna try to morph. **


	2. Break Out

**Rachel**

I then opened my eyes, expecting to see white, shiny fur slowly creeping across my face. I saw nothing. Well, I saw my face, obviously, but I saw no change. No

whiskers, no soft, pink nose, no white fur, no anything that looked like it belonged on a cats face.

I cleaned myself up by splashing cold water into my face, then walked back out. The guy was waiting there for me. "Do I have to get restained again?" I asked him, and he actually laughed. "No, of course not! We only did that because you and the others would thrash around often. The restraints were to keep you safe."

We walked through the hallways, and in some of there were massive windows that showed inside of a room. I saw some pretty weird things, like a baby that was doing college math. I saw a kid with aqua scales swimming sixteen feet below the water that was the tank he was in, and he stayed below there for a very long time. That's when I saw the gills on the sides of his neck.

"What exactly is this place?" I asked him, slightly curious. The doctor guy blushed a deep scarlet, then said "Well, we research DNA and how the joining of animal and human DNA could possibly help the human species."

"So like when we would aquire an animals DNA?" I asked, watching for his expression. I saw panic flare up in his eyes, and that answered everything for me. He then said quickly (a bit too quickly) "Well, sort of. Except, that wasn't real, and this

place is." I nodded, then walked in front of him and stopped. "You're lieing to me."

"What?" He asked, seemingly oblivious.

"I'm not an idiot, doctor. The Animorphs arew real, aren't they? I just saw the panic come into your eyes whe I asked you. In fact..." I braced myself, then continued on. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were a Yeerk." The doctor looked perplexed and astonished, then he said "That is perposterious! The Animorphs are not real, and you can not morph!"

I sighed, then enivsioned a polar bear in my mind. Maybe I could morph now. I had guessed that they had given me and the others some sort of drugs to surpress our morphings. But if that was really Ax and Tobias in there as humans, then wouldn't they be stuck as _nothlits _forever?

I felt myself grow a little bit taller, and then white fur sprouted out from my arms, body, and legs. My nose grew into a snout and pushed forwards. I fell on all fours, black claws poking out from my furred fingers. It felt so good to morph again, to morph into something powerful and strong like a polar bear. And man, the smell! I could smell everything!

I roared at the guy, then said using thought-speech Yeah, say I can't morph again?

The guy seemed to panic, and then a cold fire grew in his eyes and he yelled out "Animorph outbreak! Rachel got out!" I rushed him and knocked him down, then

went to the room where the others were. I had to get them outta there! That's when a girl with cool blonde hair (it looked like a designer had colored it) came in, appearing breathless and sweaty. "Need help getting out?" She asked, nodding towards the rest of the Animorphs. Who the hell are you? I asked, preparing myself to hack her apart. She smiled, then shut the door and locked it, leaning against it. "I'm someone who can help you guys out. I've escaped here loads of times before. So, you need help or not?" I didn't answer, so I guess she took that as a 'yes' from me. She moved towards them and quickly undid thier restraints, then said "We are so breaking out of here right now. The rest of my flock is out. I'm guessing you guys can turn into animals, right?"

Yeah, that's about it. You? I asked.

She smiled again, then said "Nah, you'll see 'em in a little while anyway. Now, I;m gonna hafta carry one of these people. Think you could carry the rest?" I demorphed, then morphed into an elephant, my massive body cracking the cieling. Now I am.

She smiled again, then said "I'm Max. Maximum Ride." She then picked up Cassie

and jumped through the glass window that overlooked a cliff. I cursed, then with my dim eyesight I could see her outstretch _something from her back. Are those..._

_wings? I asked no one in particular. I then somehow picked up everyone else and got out of there. _


	3. The Flock

_It's been a while, but I'm happy to give to you all the third chapter!_

_Actually, I got a review from a 'Guest' who said they couldn't wait for the next chapters, so that 'Guest' has inspired me to continue the story. I was gonna end it til I saw that review, so thanks 'Guest!' I only hopes it's as good as the other two chapters._

_I'm not entirely sure of how I did it, but somehow I got outta there in one piece. I was kinda mad that I couldn't smash through the walls anymore, since my friends were on my back, but I still managed to mess up the place. _

_When I was outside and running there were two boys standing there, wings outstretched. One was a total gothie, with black, shaggy hair and black clothes. The other had orange hair and pale skin. Without a word the gothie flew up and grabbed Jake. Then the orange-headed (no, he wasn't a red-head. His hair was a...I dunno. It was like a tangerine color, I guess.) flew up too and grabbed Marco. _

_I almost had a small urge to say something witty about Marco leaving, but I decided not to say anything about it. How could I when all I know he could be dead right now, nothing more then a body. The two boys then flew off without even saying anything. _

_I demorphed quickly, then morphed into an eagle. I was exhausted, but somehow I managed to morph rapidly. Guess that's what adreniline will do to you, huh. _

_I saw these wolfmen-things coming after me, so I screeched at them and leapt into the air, gliding smoothly from the air currents. _

_Max landed on a cliff overlooking a dry-looking valley. She placed the black girl down on the ground, not wanting to hold her until the rest of her Flock came. She had no idea who these people were, and she didn't know thier stories. But she really liked thier abilities and what they could do. _

_That is, she thought, If all of them can turn into animals like that. _

_I saw Max and the two boys. There were also three other people I had never seen before, which surprised me a little. There was a short, black girl (besides Cassie), a blonde, little girl, and a short, blonde boy. I realized suddenly that tehy were only kids, just like us Animorphs. I also saw Jake, Marco, Cassie, Ax, and Tobias. I have no idea how Ax and Tobias got there, as I couldn't take them with me. _

_Who are they? I asked. I then added quickly, Answer with your mind._

_Max had a fierce look written all over her face, then she said, attempting thought speech weakly, These people are my Flock. Goth guy's Fang. Blond girl's Angel. Talkative one's Nudge, the blind one is Iggy, and the blonde boy is Gazzy. Learn to trust 'em, 'cuz they can save your ass. _

_I was starting to really like Max. She was exactly like me in every inner way. _

_**I really hopes this was good enough for your readers. I'm taking 5 now, so peace!**_


End file.
